Completion
by C.Queen
Summary: Sequel to 'Corruption'.  Now that the battle is over Rorake is recovering at Louis's house for the week.  What will they get up to?  Also ASP/SM
1. Taking It Easy

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this little sequel.

Taking It Easy

Standing at the top of the staircase Fleur Weasley gave her only son a look that said she was to be obeyed under penalty of a bad makeover. "Now, Bebe, you will remember that Rory is not at school because the healers said that he needs a week off to regain his strength and recover from what happened. He is to stay in bed as much as possible all day and you are to let him rest. No funny business. If you put back his recovery in any way you will be going back to school, understand?"

"Oui, Maman." Louis informed her, doing his best to look completely innocent and trustworthy. "Now you better hurry, Papa is waiting for you."

"Hmmm." Obviously not believing her son's innocent act for a minute Fleur reached out to ruffle the boy's hair, smiling a little when he immediately went to work brushing it back down into place. "You will stay inside too, where it is safe. You were allowed to stay home so that you could take care of him, remember?"

"We'll be fine, Maman. I'll take good care of Rory, just like I promised his maman." His man's mother was currently in Montreal with her family. She'd finally decided to leave Rorake's father and at Rory's insistence she had gone home with her parents instead of staying in England. He and Rory would be going back to school in a week after all and everyone agreed that the more distance between Rory's parents the better. As for the Death Eaters, they hadn't escaped from the Malfoy mansion or left it under their own steam. They'd either left in cuffs or body bags. Apparently a fight had broken out when the bad guys had realized they couldn't get out of the ballroom, the violence only escalating when they were informed that they were to put down their wands because the Aurors had arrived to arrest them. Lucius Malfoy had been one of the night's casualties. The Death Eater had turned his wand on himself rather than go back to Azkaban and they would be attending the man's funeral in two days time. He and Rory were going for Scorpius's sake.

Sighing affectionately Fleur got up on tip toes to place a kiss on her son's forehead. "Behave."

Returning the gesture Louis bid his mother good bye, watching her walk down the stairs and then disappear into the living room where she and his father would use the Flo network to get to work. Carefully following after her Louis covertly waited a few heartbeats before sticking his head into the room to confirm that they were gone before racing back up the stairs.

He'd insisted that his boyfriend get his room, he'd been sleeping in his sister Domi's old room since the night the Death Eaters had attacked them. Only the best for his Rory, Louis thought as he stopped in front of his room and opened the door, closing it quietly behind him just in case the Slytherin had fallen back asleep since breakfast. The potion the healers had given Rory to deal with the pain tended to make the man sleepy.

But Rory's eyes were open and aware, a knowing smile curving his lips. "Hey, Freckles."

"Hey, Handsome." Sitting down on the side of the bed Louis shifted over so that he could lie beside the man, laying his head on Rorake's good shoulder as he slipped an arm around the man's waist, cuddling close.

Turning his head to brush his lips over the Gryffindor's hair Rory slid his good arm up and around the other man's waist, anchoring Louis against his side. "Come to have a nap with me?"

"Couldn't you sleep last night?" Louis asked with concern on his face. He knew that the pain in Rorake's shoulder was bad, even though the man didn't complain. But when someone gulped down a foul smelling potion like clockwork he obviously needed it.

"I slept okay." He hadn't really, but he didn't want the blonde to worry about him. "I just figured that since we're going to that thing at your Grandmother's house tonight I should sleep extra, build up some strength for whatever the other Weasleys have in store for me."

"They like you better than Scorpius."

Rorake had to chuckle over that. He'd already received a couple of letters from Scorpius detailing how certain members of the Potter family had closed ranks around Al and weren't currently letting the Slytherin near his lover. Al was recovering at home and his friend's father had apparently declared that Scorpius was just going to have to wait until Al went back at school to see him. Apparently Mr. Potter thought that letting the two exchange letter was being overly generous on his part. He'd received letters from Al complaining about the same thing, but the Gryffindor was allowing his family to get away with their behavior since he got that they were still recovering from what had almost happened to him. He, Louis and Al were all trying to figure out how to talk Al's dad into letting Al go to Lucius's funeral too.

"And if you're not up to going to my Gran's then we'll just stay here and my parents can go without us." Louis added, nuzzling his face against the cotton of the other man's shirt.

"I don't think your parents will approve us being left alone any more than necessary. I think they think you're trying to steer me towards an indiscretion."

"If they're as smart as I know they are they KNOW I'm planning to more than just steer you." Shifting over Louis teasingly slid his tongue up the length of the Slytherin's neck. "I'll jump you if necessary."

Rorake's chuckle was half pleasure, half groan. "You know, torturing is supposed to be a Slytherin forte, not a Gryffindor's."

"Want me to kiss you all better?"

"I'd ask what I'm supposed to do with you…but I've got plenty of plans of my own." Rorake rakishly assured the Gryffindor as he lowered his hand to give Louis's rear a loving little pat. "Now behave. At least until after the authorities finally get through your uncle and get to me."

Rorake had yet to be thoroughly questioned by the authorities as to the part he'd played the night Louis and Al had been attacked. At first the healers had insisted on him being left alone, and then the Weasleys had taken him home before anyone could do more than ask him a few basic questions. Al's father had been acting as a shield and since the government was currently sucking up to the Chosen One big time the Slytherin was being left alone for the time being.

But that was only temporary.

And though it was unlikely, it went unspoken that they wanted Rorake to be able to say truthfully that he hadn't had sex with Louis. Because heroes or not, the Potters and Weasleys didn't want to take any chances where the boys were concerned. Everyone in the Wizarding World knew they were a couple now, and if someone attempted to charge them for their relationship…well the two would be safe as long as their relationship remained unconsummated.

)

Shortly after lunch Al and James showed up to visit Shell Cottage. James had appointed himself as his little brother's bodyguard until Al returned to Hogwarts, and was taking his job very seriously. That the redhead would be as likely to blast Scorpius as he was to take down a possible Death Eater was well known, especially since James had sent the Slytherin a letter saying exactly that. Like Scorpius had been in denial about Rorake's genuine attraction to Louis, James was convinced that there was no way his little brother cold actually be willingly in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

"He's driving me nuts." Al stated firmly from the seat James had brought in for him, so that Rorake wouldn't have to leave the bed. Turning his head the Gryffindor gave his brother, who was hovering protectively in the doorway, a dark look. "And if he doesn't stop hovering and threatening my man I'm going to start talking about sex with that man in explicit detail!"

"Ohhhh burn." Louis drawled out as he watched James pale as much as a natural redhead could.

James scowled at Al. "You're my little brother. It's my job to take care of you."

Since Al knew that his brother was still brooding over the fact that he hadn't been able to protect him before Al forced himself to turn back to his friends and ignore his new shadow. Fighting with James would only give him a worse headache then he already had. Well that and he hadn't had a decent night's sleep since the attack and wasn't exactly at his fighting best either. And you sorta had to be when dealing with James.

"So, Rory, enjoying your stuffed animal filled accommodations?"

Rorake's lips twitched at Al's oh so innocent inquiry. "Well at least they weren't once real animals that got stuffed."

"Ewww! Taxidermy is gross."

"And you are such a girl, Louis, seriously." James stated from the doorway, rolling his eyes as he tried to ignore the fact that his little cousin was currently in bed with a Slytherin. The two were sitting up with their backs against the headboard, but still!

"Says the man who can't stop acting like a mother hen." Al muttered.

James walked over and very gently ruffled his little brother's hair. "Hey, you've only got one eye now, you haven't slept for more than two hours at a time since you got jumped, you get really bad headaches all the time, AND you're dating a Malfoy on top of that. I have just cause to think you need constant supervision and guidance."

Al just rolled his one eye. "If I wanted guidance you are so not the person I would turn to, Bro."

But the Gryffindor couldn't argue the rest. Every time he looked in the mirror he was brutally aware of the fact that he'd lost an eye. And not because he'd been running with scissors like various mothers had been predicting would happen for centuries. A Death Eater had deliberately blasted him in the head so that now there was no eye, just healing scar tissue in a sun-like shape where the eye should have been. He was wearing the patch so he looked less disfigured, not because there was anything there to protect anymore. The headaches were a result of the internal damage the head shot had caused, and while the healers were hopefully that they'd die down they didn't think they'd go away completely.

And real sleep was going to be a long time coming.

"Yes, for guidance he knows to come to me, as I am all wise and knowing." Louis announced, seeing the change in his best friend's mood. And that was not a good thing, especially without Scorpius around to do something about it. He had no doubt that everyone was showering his cousin with love and affection, which was good, but right now Al probably needed that balanced with practicality and brutal honesty. Something that the Slytherin would be able to deliver while still making Al feel loved and whole, Louis silently mused.

"More like a wiseass without even knowing." James shot back, interrupting Louis's thoughts.

While the two bickered over which of them was the biggest wiseass Al and Rorake shared a look of understanding, amused at the two while being grateful for something to take their minds off of everything. They were both in the recovery stage, and glad to be able to be alive to recover, but they were physical men who were not the sort to stay in bed and be coddled.

Well, unless it was their significant other coddling them.

And Al would think later that it was somewhat ironic that even as he wished Scorpius were there with him two owls came flying into the room, trailing a little bit of ash behind them since they'd come down through the chimney. One of them flew over to drop a letter in James's lap while the other one neatly landed on Al's offered arm, holding out its message bearing leg.

James picked up the letter and stared at it in shocked horror. "A Howler. Your bloody git of a boyfriend sent me a Howler!"

"Better go open it outside then. You know the healers said I can't be around loud noises. You'll make my headache worse."

Cursing a blue streak James marched out of the room, planning all sorts of dark, terrible things to do to Scorpius when he got ahold of the other man. The owl that had delivered his Howler flew after James, making a sound very reminiscent of evil laughter.

The three left behind just chuckled, breaking out into outright laughter when, through the window Louis had left slightly open so Rory could get some fresh air, they heard the sound of Scorpius's voice tearing James a new one for being stupid enough to think that he could keep him from Al. And when that was done Scorpius's Howler started to tell the other man all the things HE'D do to the redhead if he wasn't allowed to see Al soon.

"Is that even atomically possible?" Louis wanted to know, cuddling a little closer to Rory as his cousin's boyfriend painted some very violent and disturbing images in his head.

"With magic a great deal is possible." Rorake reasoned, squeezing the blonde's hand reassuringly. "But don't worry, Scorpius wouldn't actually do any of those things. Want to maybe, but he needs James alive so that Al will keep seeing him."

Shaking his head in amusement Al read the letter and then with a secret little smile got to his feet, settling the owl on one of his chair's arms before carefully making his way over to Louis's desk. Borrowing some of his cousin's ink and a quill the Gryffindor quickly wrote out a return message and rolling it up retrieved the owl to slide it back into the holder.

Hearing the sound of his brother stomping up the stairs Al quickly hurried over to the partially open window and sent the owl flying into the air, just as James burst into the room with flames all but erupting from his brown eyes.

"Where's the letter that bloody bastard sent you? What did it say?"

All three teenagers gave the older man innocent looks while Al sweetly asked his brother what letter James was talking about and as he walked over to retake his seat.

"Don't give me that, Albus Severus. The Howler was just a decoy, wasn't it? He wanted me out of the room so that you could read whatever he wrote you without me getting my hands on it!"

"And you fell for it." Rorake drawled out lazily, absently fingering the ends of Louis's hair as he smirked at the redhead who was fuming and cursing over the fact that he'd been outwitted.

James's eyes narrowed threateningly, though this Slytherin wasn't on his hit list just yet. The big bloke had saved Uncle Ron and the boys after all. "In your present state you'd be real easy to get rid of, Goyle. Keep that in mind."

"You hurt my man and I'll tie you to a chair and give you an unfixable makeover of mass destruction."

He couldn't help it, James had to laugh at that as he shook his head at the creative weirdness that was his cousin Louis.

"And don't worry about the letter, James. It was just a quick note asking me how I was doing." Al informed his brother, lying through his teeth. He wasn't exactly sure how Lysander and Scorpius thought they were going to pull off this little scheme of theirs, but he was up to trying if it meant a chance to see his man. And his part of the plan was small, he just had to hope they'd thought out their ends thoroughly.

"Are you going to be at the dinner at your grandmother's tonight, Al?" Rorake asked, thinking to change the subject. He'd known it was only a matter of time before Scorpius made a move to get access to Al despite the repeated warnings sent the Slytherin's way. If he was a betting man, he'd say it was going to be a lot sooner than later.

The Gryffindor nodded his head. "That's the plan unless I get another major headache."

James forgot about fuming over the Slytherin one upping him for a moment and turned to give his brother a piercing look. "How's the head now? Do you need to take something?" Consulting his pocket watch the redhead did some quick math in his head. "You really shouldn't take anything for at least another half an hour."

Al chuckled a little as he looked up at his brother. "I never thought the day would come when I wished you'd tease me and torment me like usual. I'm fine, James. You're just annoyed because you're usually the first to know when I have a headache because you're usually the one causing them."

"If it keeps you away from Malfoy I'll give you all the headaches you can stand."


	2. Midnight Meetings

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and let me know what you think.

Midnight Meetings

When Louis's parents got home that night they informed Rorake that his presence had been requested at Auror Headquarters the next day at two o'clock. Harry would be coming in just to supervise the interview, having taken a leave of absence from work since Al was injured. So Harry would be there as would Louis's mother, who'd arranged to take time off work so that she could attend the interview, just in case. Rorake tried to tell her that she didn't have to come in with him, but she bulldozed right over his carefully worded objections like he hadn't even spoken them. She had sworn to his mother that she would take care of him like he was one of her own, and that was that.

Louis was just as determined to come along, and Rorake figured he had as much chance of talking his boyfriend out of coming as he did convincing the blonde's mother he didn't need her to take time off work for him. And it was sort of nice to have people in his corner, the Slytherin silently admitted. Even if he didn't really need them for the interview.

After imparting their news Louis's parents headed to their bedroom to change out of their work clothes, leaving the two boys in the parlor to discuss what was to come.

"It's not like they can nail me for anything." Rorake pointed out from the chair Louis insisted he sit in until it was time to go to conserve his strength. "Well, other than forcing my father to tell me what he knew about the Death Eaters' plans, but it's not like he's pressing charges."

"They can nail you for being an unregistered Animagi." Louis countered with worry in his blue eyes, having given all the possible angles a lot of thought. "Though the ones we talked to didn't believe that you could do it." He added, it going unsaid that the Aurors who'd briefly questioned them before hadn't thought any Goyle smart enough to do something that was beyond the majority of wizards and witches.

"I am registered." Rorake countered dryly, not having realized that Al hadn't clued the blonde into that fact. "I registered during Christmas vacation. They could be picky over the fact that I listed my name as Rory Goyle, but the forms I signed didn't ask for my full name, just my given one. Since I'm an adult I didn't need a parent's signature, and the guy who registered me was so ancient I doubt he remembered my name five minutes after I left."

"Phew, that's good then." Though he was a bit annoyed that Al and Rory had neglected to tell him this earlier. Did they want him to get premature wrinkles?

Reaching out a hand Rorake waited until Louis took it before tugging the man closer, making it clear what he wanted.

More than happy to oblige Louis carefully took a seat on the man's lap, wrapping his arms around the Slytherin's neck as he snuggled in. "You're not really even worried about tomorrow, are you? I don't get that. Not that you really have anything to worry about, since Maman, Uncle Harry and I are going to be there, but still…."

"I'm not worried because I haven't done anything illegal. Unless they're willing to fabricate imaginary crimes as a result of some unknown vendetta against my family, house, or just me personally. And I don't see that happening, if for no other reason than the fact that your fan girls have already made it brutally obvious as to what happens to people who mess with your loved ones."

As soon as the words left his mouth Rorake found himself tongue tied as he realized what he'd just insinuated. To be one of Freckles' loved ones that blonde would have to…well, love him. And Louis had definitely not said the L word. That wasn't something he was liable to forget.

Not missing the insinuation either Louis simply leaned forward and pressed his lips against the Slytherin's in a soft, loving kiss.

He didn't mind the insinuation one little bit.

)

The huge family dinner at Louis's grandmother's went pretty well due to the fact that Louis and Al stuck to Rorake like barnacles on a boat, making sure that the Slytherin was treated nicely by the more cynical and suspicious members of their family. Rorake found their protective actions amusing, and simply enjoyed the show and the food with equal measure. He was obviously liked more than Malfoy, but he was still the man's friend, which made him cause for concern in the eyes of those who were less than thrilled about Al's relationship with Scorpius.

Louis was actually getting the most backlash about the surprise relationship though, because he'd known and hadn't done anything to stop it or alert others to it. To these comments the blonde pointed out dryly that Al and Malfoy weren't the type to let anyone or anything get in the way of what they wanted.

Not that many people had the balls to make those kinds of comments in the volatile blonde's hearing. They all knew better from experience.

And no one yelled at Al, given his injury, but he got speculative looks and questions the whole night

Rorake was a big hit with Louis's grandmother though, the older woman absolutely delighted with the fact that the Slytherin didn't make a single sound of protest as she pushed food on him all night long. His compliments and appetite had her beaming with pleasure, and the Slytherin was smart enough to know that the family matriarch's approval was a big hurdle crossed.

By the time they were ready to head back to Shell Cottage Rorake felt confident in saying that his boyfriend's family were prepared to like him so long as he didn't go evil or spend too much time advocating Scorpius as the perfect boyfriend for Al. And lucky him, Rorake was pretty sure that his friend would be able to meet up with and keep Al without much help from him. The two were determined as hell to be together and Rorake was pretty sure both of his friends were already plotting up a storm as to how they were going to get around the Gryffindor's overprotective family.

He wished the luck though, since they would probably need it.

Unless Louis could be persuaded to enlist the help of his fan club, Rorake silently amended with a smirk. The girls had already shown themselves willing to face criminal charges by somehow gaining access to the injured Death Eaters at St. Mungos and injuring them further. So far no arrests had been made, but the perpetrators had tattooed their fan club logo on the foreheads of their victims as a clear warning to others.

The ones that were already behind bars were no doubt considering themselves the lucky ones.

"What has you smiling?" Louis asked as he returned to his man's side, the Slytherin's coat over his arm. Opening the coat the Gryffindor held it up so that Rorake could slide into it quickly.

"The adventure that is life with you, Freckles." Was Rorake amused response as he shrugged into his coat.

Coming around to button the man's coat up for him Louis leaned forward to give the man a quick kiss. "Better get used to it."

"That's my plan."

)

Waking up in a cold sweat a couple hours later Louis sat up with a choked back gasp, staring blindly around him as he got his bearings. Heart pounding badly in his chest the Gryffindor concentrated on his breathing as he reminded himself over and over again that he was home, not back on that road with people all around him trying to kill him and his loved ones. Swiping a hand through his hair Louis shook his head at his subconscious, knowing that sleep would be a long time coming now. It was beginning to be a habit, the blonde thought wryly.

Grasping the hem of his now faintly damp tee Louis lifted it up and over his head, letting it drop to the floor. Pushing aside his covers the Gryffindor got out of the bed, wishing that he was in his own room, surrounded by his own stuff. He'd sleep better there. But he'd wanted Rorake to have his room, sleep in his bed. Not that the Slytherin seemed to be sleeping any better than he was, Louis thought ruefully as he got up to pace the length of the room as he sought to tire himself out with the mindless pacing.

It didn't take him long to decide to see if Rorake was still up, the Gryffindor retrieving his wand from the nightstand before quietly making his way to the bedroom door. Letting himself out Louis made his way down the hallway and covertly let himself into his own room, closing the door carefully behind him. With his wand Louis silently casted a silencing spell over the room to keep his parents none the wiser and then tip toed over to the bed. Upon closer inspection the Gryffindor concluded the other man was unfortunately asleep.

Pouting, Louis briefly considered going back to his new bedroom, but decided he wanted to stay for a while. Pushing back the covers the Gryffindor crawled in beside the Slytherin and snuggled up against his man, molding his slim body against the hard contours of the other man's broad side as he laid his blonde head on Rorake's shoulder.

Louis had just finished snuggling in when Rorake's good arm came around his waist, apparently wanting to keep him close. "You awake?" Louis asked, his eyes opening in surprise.

"Was cat napping. No dreaming that way." Rorake murmured, not opening his eyes as his fingers lightly stroked the blonde's naked side. "Aren't you cold?"

"You generate plenty of heat, trust me."

Chuckling, the Slytherin's lips curved. "So you came here for that?"

Had he? He probably had, in some corner of his perverted mind, Louis sheepishly admitted as he breathed in the familiar scents of home and Rorake. It sounded like a damn good idea to him anyway. Sitting up Louis reached out a hand to brace it above Rorake's wounded shoulder, leaning forward to place soft, light kisses along the man's neck, knowing better than to leave a mark his maman could call him on in the morning.

She knew him far too well.

Turning his neck to the side to give the Gryffindor plenty of access Rorake stroked a possessive hand up and down the blonde's back, savoring the smooth, soft skin as he enjoyed the lips brushing against his own skin.

He liked it even better when Louis's lips opted to move along his jaw and then to his own lips, kissing the Gryffindor back with equal care and banked passion.

Or at least that was the plan. All too soon lips were moving hungrily against each other's, tongues sliding and stroking, teeth playfully nipping as Louis moved to straddle the Slytherin's hips, his hands braced on other side of his boyfriend's for balance while Rorake's fingers moved possessively over the Gryffindor's back.

Leaning forward Rorake nibbled on the other man's neck, confident that his boyfriend's mother wouldn't scold him too much, and he knew a spell to erase the marks if necessary. When the Gryffindor's response was to groan with pleasure Rorake grinned against the blonde's throat. "Careful there, Freckles. Keep that up and your parents might hear you."

His voice low and husky Louis's grin was decidedly rakish as he squeezed the man's hips with his thighs. "I put a spell around the room. They wouldn't hear an explosion going off in here."

"An explosion, huh? You expecting one of those?"

"You never know."

)

Al couldn't ever remember watching a clock so intently before. He could have set the alarm, but he hadn't wanted to risk falling asleep and not hearing it go off. Not that he could easily go to sleep, since he'd only taken half of his pain relief prescription. The stuff worked well, but made him drowsy. And he definitely wanted to be awake and aware, since shortly he was finally going to get to see his man, Al thought with a shiver of anticipation.

Absently fiddling with his eye patch Al considered leaving it behind, knowing that Scorpius would want a look at the damage anyway, but decided against it. It was vanity, but Al didn't want the Slytherin seeing him without the eye cover for very long. Not that he looked hideous without the patch, Al reminded himself sternly. But people were supposed to have two eyes and it was very disconcerting when they didn't.

Drumming his fingers on his desk Al was ready to jump out of his clothes by the time the clock finally signaled that it was one in the morning at last. Walking over to his bedroom window Al carefully removed one of the four panes of glass, knowing that his brother had bewitched an alarm to sound if the whole window was opened even a little.

Rolling his eye over that Al took a calming breath, closed his one good eye, and concentrating harder than he had to normally transform into his Anamagi form. Hopping through the removed pane in his falcon form Al gracefully fell to the ground as opposed to flew. The lack of one eye threw his perception right off, and his sense of balance was even worse as a bird apparently. But he managed to glide a little and got to the ground in one piece without broken bones, which was the main thing.

Changing back to his human form Al very, very, carefully made his way out of his family's backyard, smiling when he caught sight of the animal waiting for him patiently just outside the gate around the family garden. Letting himself out Al grinned at the pony, who swished his tail in greeting.

"Hey, pony pal." Al drawled out, reaching out carefully to pat Lysander's pale head. Why his friend had decided to come in his Anamagi form wasn't exactly clear to the Gryffindor until the Ravenclaw moved to stand at Al's side, the pony's neck at the perfect height for Al to slug an arm over him for support. Plus he was probably too heavy for his friend to support in human form, but Lysander was a very sturdily built pony, Al thought with amusement.

So with Lysander acting as eyes, ears, and living crutch, Al made his way across the hilly land, his friend keeping him from stumbling too much. They weren't going far thankfully, and Al's face brightened with a wide smile as he caught sight of a lone figure leaning up against an old oak tree seven minutes later.

Lysander the pony delivered Al right to Scorpius and then with a low neigh trotted off to give the two their privacy, his work done for the time being.

Scorpius watched the man go and then looking back at his lover slowly shook his head. "He's a pony."

Al laughed at the man's bald statement. "That he is."

After a thoughtful pause the Slytherin shook his head again ruefully. "It does suit him." And since the pony had given his word to play lookout Scorpius figured it was safe to slightly let his guard down, though not completely. James Potter was gunning for him, and how good of a watch dog could a pony be?

Walking forward and into his lover's arms Al wrapped his own arms around the Slytherin's waist, burying his face against the side of the other man's neck as he let himself lean a little. "I missed you."

"I sort of noticed you weren't around." The Slytherin drawled out, nuzzling his face against the Gryffindor's silky hair in turn. "Glad you got my message."

"Nice move sending my brother a Howler by the way. He hates you even more now. Lily's on our side though. My parents are still reeling." Pulling back slightly Al pressed his lips against Scorpius's, sinking into the comfort and familiarity of his man's taste and feel. He'd needed this. Oh how he'd needed this, Al thought as he fit his body more closely with his lover's, cursing the necessity of clothing. It had been far too long since they'd gotten naked together.

Scorpius smirked. "Like I care if your brother likes me or not." Okay, he cared a little, but only because he wasn't looking forward to bashing his head up against the annoy prat every time they met through Albus.

"You'll care when he devoted himself to driving you as crazy as he's driving me."

"Unlike you I don't have any family bonds to keep me from kicking his ass if he tries to mess with me." Scorpius countered, not worried in the least. He could take anything the eldest Potter offspring tried to throw his way. And since all he had to do was snog Albus within the other man's sights to send the prat into spazzing seizures…well taking the older Gryffindor down wasn't going to be hard when it was necessary. It would be embarrassingly easy in fact.

Shaking his head Al knew better than to try and talk either man into even trying to get along.

He'd just have to spend the rest of his life refereeing and keeping the two from blowing each other or him up.


	3. Teenage Hormones

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and let me know what you think.

Teenage Hormones

With Rorake's help Louis got the Slytherin's T-shirt up and over the man's head, the Gryffindor impatiently tossing the top onto the floor before turning his attention back to snogging his willing boyfriend's brains out. In the back of both their minds was the fact that they were going to have to stop doing what they were doing shortly, but teenage hormones were a powerful thing. A very powerful thing, they both thought as their hands moved over each other's bare, sweaty backs.

Trying to be the responsible one Rorake forced himself to break away, knowing they were both headed for the point of no return. And though that point sounded pretty damn good to him, he knew that that point was a line they couldn't cross yet.

"Louis, we can't." The Slytherin groaned out, the sound deepening since the Gryffindor chose that moment to reach down and squeeze his thigh.

There was a definite purr in his voice as Louis flicked Rorake's ear with his tongue. "Doesn't feel like you can't to me." In fact, his Slytherin felt pretty damn hard and ready to him, the Gryffindor thought wickedly.

"You know what I mean, Freckles."

'Yeah." Groaning, Louis leaned forward to place his head on the other man's shoulder. "But damn."

"I know." Rorake stroked his good hand down the blonde's back. "Believe me I know."

Louis was silent for several heartbeats, though his heart beat like mad, especially with the idea currently turning around in his head. One that had him shuddering with nerves and anticipation as he mentally debated with himself. Teenage hormones won.

Sliding off the man Louis returned to lying on his side, reaching out to set his hand on Rorake's hip. "On your side too." He requested huskily, his breathing becoming more and more shallow as he waited for the man to comply or deny him.

There was warning in Rorake's voice as he did as the Gryffindor asked. "Freckles."

Placing a finger against the Slytherin's lips Louis had to work to speak normally. "We can't…do what we want to do…but we can…do this."

And calling upon all the courage Gryffindors were supposed to be known for Louis slid his hand down the Slytherin's chest and under the man's boxers, taking the man's erection into his hand, his eyes widening at how hard and ready his boyfriend's felt to him. And knowing he was the cause gave the blonde the courage to ask.

"Please, Rory."

Gasping as the man's fingers wrapped around him Rorake's hips automatically jerked as the Gryffindor began to tighten and move those fingers up and down his length. Shuddering, the Slytherin bit back a moan and roughly nodded his head, forgetting all about the ache in his shoulder as he reached down to return the favor, giving Louis what he wanted.

Leaning forward to hungrily press his lips against the Slytherin's Louis used his lips, teeth and tongue to convey just how much he wanted the other man as his touch grew bolder and bolder as the sounds the other man made clued him into how his Rory liked to be intimately touched.

Picking up on the same cues but shyer about it Rorake was glad for the darkness so that the blonde couldn't see the fact that he was pretty sure he was blushing. But the sounds his man was making spurred him on, so that the Slytherin lovingly stroked Louis while eagerly returning the man's heated, passionate kisses.

Thrusting into each other's hands while their mouths and tongues mated the two lovers shuddered and gasped for more, moving together as they strained for climax while wanting to prolong the sweet agony just a little bit longer.

But all good things must come to an end, Rorake first and then Louis, the two hot and sweaty as they held onto each other as pleasure flooded through them, replacing everything else, meaning more to them then any moment ever had.

)

Walking down the hallway hand in hand the next day Louis and Rorake were aware of the looks they were getting, though that didn't stop either of them. Rorake might have rethought the gesture normally but after the night the Gryffindor had given him the Slytherin was inclined to give the blonde whatever he wanted. And right now Louis wanted to hold his hand because he thought he needed it held. Which it didn't, but he was real fond on that hand at the moment, Rorake thought with a secret, little smile. He was really looking forward to the day when he could learn what else that hand could do.

And okay, maybe he was thinking about sex because it was so much nicer to think about that than the fact that he was about to go into formal interview with Aurors who may or may not want to lock him up. So sue him.

Amused with himself Rorake smiled over at Louis, who smiled back with just enough naughtiness to make the Slytherin think he wasn't the only one who was thinking about what they'd done the night before.

When they arrived at the waiting area they'd been directed to Rorake and Louis were both surprised to see Al, James and Lily there with their father, who they had been expecting. As they got closer both men picked up on Al's loose, incredibly mellow aura, which was at odds with the man's wired mood the night before.

"What are you all doing here?" Fleur asked, raising an eyebrow.

Al rolled his one good eye. "I'm here for moral support, James is here to make sure that Scorpius isn't here, and Lily is here so that if Scorpius were to show up she can help me keep James from jumping my man. And my dad's here for obvious reasons."

Louis shook his head in James's direction. "Seriously? James, you need to take a chill pill."

James response was to send a dark, accusing look in his brother's direction.

"He's mad because I escaped his watch last night." Which had so been worth it, Al thought with a small little smile. If it weren't for the fact that it would kill the tree his lover had taken him up against he'd gild it in very loving memory.

Rorake studied the two brothers for a moment, remembering his thoughts from the night before and the mood he'd observed between the two brothers. Something really had to be done about this and he couldn't see the outcome being positive if left to the three men involved in the dispute. And his best friend wouldn't tolerate James's behavior for long, nor would Scorpius. Things could get really ugly if someone looking in from the outside didn't do something. And since the majority of them didn't realize that Scorpius genuinely loved Al and vice versa, it was looking more and more like he was going to have to accept that job.

Damn.

Rorake surprised everyone by walking over to take a seat beside Lily, startling the girl when he held out his hand for her to shake. When she took it the Slytherin gave her a sympathetic look. "It's been nice knowing you, Lily."

Laughing, Lily gave him a questioning look. "I'm going somewhere?"

"Well it's starting to look like your father expected history to repeat itself, hence his naming Al after Dumbledore. That being the case….you don't have long to live, do you?"

Shocked silence greeted the Slytherin's casual statement, Lily naturally being the first one to regain her wits. "Oh my God!" The girl's head swerved in the direction of her oldest brother, glaring at him hotly. "You're going to get me killed!"

"I am not!"

"You are too! You might not be the one who kills me, but you're going to be the one who starts it." She wasn't really freaking out, but Lily saw where her cousin's boyfriend was going with all this and was more than happy to play along. "The Slytherin's too all about Al right now to really care about pissing you off, and Al's all about the Slytherin bad boy too. You're the one who's going to start the fight and then I'm going to have a blonde moment, even though I'm not blonde, and try to get between you and Malfoy before he kicks your ass as red as your hair. I'm doomed! Doomed I tell you!"

Shaking his head at what he considered Lily's Weasley genes Harry made no move to argue or comment, also getting why his former classmate's son had said what he had. Smart kid, this Rorake Goyle.

James opened his mouth to reiterate the fact that he wouldn't get his baby sister killed but wisely choked back that claim. After all, the Dumbledore men had probably thought the same right up until the point where one of them may or may not have killed their baby sister. And he was acting like an idiot. A big idiot.

So, after taking a deep breath, James gave his brother a rueful look. "I reserve the right to be as verbally nasty to him as he is to me. I'm not giving up that right."

Al grinned and pulled his brother to his feet, drawing James into a tight hug. "As if I could stop you two from sniping at each other."

"Group hug!" Lily announced, pouncing on her two brothers to join in the hug.

Walking over Louis settled himself on Rorake's knee, leaning in to give his man a kiss on the cheek, keeping his voice low and for his Slytherin's ears only. "That was bloody brilliant."

"Thanks."

"Mr. Rorake Goyle? They're ready for you now."

Turning to look in the direction of the Auror Rorake sighed. "Oh goody."

)

Sitting between his boyfriend's mother and uncle Rorake couldn't help but be a little amused by the situation now that they'd once again reviewed his statement of what had happened the night of the attack. There were three Aurors on the other side of the table and it was obvious that the men couldn't stop themselves from ogling Mrs. Weasley and shooting their boss questioning glances, obviously wanting to ask if the rumors that he was leaving them were true. They were here to question him, but in their eyes he was currently the least interesting one in the room.

Idly Rorake wondered if he should let the older adults have some alone time and go and make sure that Louis wasn't doing anything that could get him arrested. His boyfriend had not taken the news that he wasn't going to be allowed to be in the room during the interview well. Louis was now supposed to be with the other Potters observing, but he wouldn't put it past the wily blonde to be somewhere else plotting his revenge.

Thinking the same thing, he knew his nephew too well after all, Harry gave each of the Aurors sitting across from them a piercing look. "We've gone over ground well covered, Gentlemen, and while you might not have anything better to do we do. So if you have no new ground to cover and are done leering at my sister in law we'd liked to leave."

All three Aurors shifted in their seats like naughty school children, as embarrassed over the censor as they were the fact that they were on the opposing side of their boss and hero.

"There are…uh…just two more areas we need to cover, Sir." The Auror with the most seniority said. "The first is…well a part of Mr. Goyle's testimony just doesn't hold up, Sir. According to his, Mr. Louis Weasley, and Mr. Ron Weasley's statements Mr. Goyle transformed into his Animagi form after giving his wand to Mr. Louis Weasley. How could he have transformed without his wand?"

"Had you three done some research into the matter you'd know that that is, in fact, possible. It's a common misconception that a wizard or witch can only transform into their Animagi form with the help of a wand. What it really comes down to is practice and one's own magical ability." Harry informed them, since he wasn't sure how much his nephew's boyfriend knew about such things. "For instance, the man who aided Lord Voldemort in the killing of my parents never learned to transform without a wand. He was too weak mentally and magically, and didn't have the work ethic required for the task. The best he could do was to learn how to transform without the help of my late father and godfather. My godfather, on the other hand, reached the skill level where he could turn into his Animagi form at will without a wand, which is what helped to keep him sane in Azkaban and allowed him to escape from there. Mr. Goyle was, I'm told, a diligent student when it came to obtaining his Animagi form, and has reached the point where a wand is no longer necessary."

"I can turn over my wand and show you." Rorake added, unable to help himself from keeping what Slytherin nature he had out of his smile. He could see from their faces that they didn't like the idea of being trapped in a room with a tiger and who could blame them?

"Now that that is cleared up, what's say you boys get to your second question?" Fleur informed them imperially after the three Aurors had assured Rorake that a demonstration wasn't necessary.

"Yes ma'am." And now the cheekbones of the head Auror in the case showed some color, the next line of business obviously embarrassing him. "The other question has to do with the nature of…the nature of Mr. Goyle's relationship with Mr. Louis Weasley." And now the Auror's gaze shifted to meet Harry's. "I'm sorry, Sir, but we were ordered to pursue this line of questioning."

He wasn't surprised, he knew that he had enemies in the government who would use his nephew to strike out at him this way. He should probably just be grateful that his own son's relationship with the Malfoy heir hadn't reached unfriendly ears yet, Harry thought ruefully as he leaned back in his seat, looking over at Rorake to silently convey that the Slytherin had the floor. Al had assured him that the Slytherin was aware of the laws in place regarding homosexual practices and that the boy was up to dealing with the issue when it was brought up.

Staring straight at them Rorake answered. "We're dating. And no, we aren't having sex so you can't charge me for anything. I'm well aware of the penalties and while I'm willing to give my word that what I'm saying is true I will not agree to take a truth test." Nothing they had done the night before was illegal, but he sure as hell didn't want to risk telling anyone about it either while under the influence of Veritaserum.

One of the other Aurors spoke then. "We received a missive today explaining that you have dual citizenship, Mr. Goyle, and are therefore a British and Canadian citizen. We've been told to inform you that that fact won't guarantee you immunity should you start a…sexual relationship with Mr. Weasley."

The fangirls had gotten him dual citizenship already? Damn but they were good.

"The following is a record of your statement, Mr. Goyle. Please read and sign at the bottom to confirm that everything is accurate." The head Auror stated as he handed over the papers for Rorake's review, eager to change the subject now that he'd given the warning he'd been ordered to give. "And these are a copy of the rules and regulations the law demands you follow in regards to your relationship with Mr. Weasley." He added, handing over a slightly bigger bunch of papers.

"And it isn't even my birthday." Rorake murmured under his breath as he took those as well, turning his attention over to reading the statement he was supposed to sign off on after setting the other papers aside.

"You know, considering how much your government is not wanting my brother in law to resign from his post, you are all doing a good job of pissing him off." Fleur commented dryly, crossing her arms in front of her. "I am certainly taking offense to the fact that you would suggest my son would do anything that would bring harm to his man."

Obviously Mrs. Weasley had forgotten the power of teenage hormones, Rorake thought dryly as he finished reading the statement, taking the offered quill and ink to sign off on it. After they'd both recovered from their shared climaxes the first time it had taken a great deal of willpower on both their parts not to take it further. Not to mention the fact that Al and Scorpius loved each other but were still going at it like rabbits in heat. Teenage hormones could destroy the best of intentions.

Now that the paperwork was done the Auror in charge switched off the devise that had recorded the interview.

"Sir…are you really leaving the department?" The youngest Auror asked, looking like a little boy who'd brought a puppy home and had now been told it might be taken away from him.

Lips twitching against his will Harry walked around the table to stand in front of the one who'd spoken, reaching out to pat the man's shoulder. "We'll see. You'll all know by the end of this week."

It was apparent on the faces of the other two Aurors that they'd expected the man to deny his possible departure. They were obviously as shaken as their younger counterpart.

Since that was all the information he intended to give them Harry motioned for his sister in law and Rorake to head out, closing the door firmly behind them. The door nearest them opened as well, with the rest of the head Auror's family walking over to join them with thoughtful looks and questioning eyes.

"You aren't really thinking of quitting, are you, Dad?" James asked, concern on his face.

Harry just winked. "Let's just say I'm up to something and leave it at that."


	4. Paying One's Respects

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Paying One's Respects

Standing in front of the full length mirror in his boyfriend's room Rorake adjusted his tie, taking more care than usual. Not that there would be a lot of people around to evaluate his fashion sense, but he had a feeling that Louis and his boyfriend's mother would be all over him if he came downstairs with a crooked tie. Well that and it was a funeral. Proper dress was about the only sign of respect he was willing to pay Lucius Malfoy.

Actually, so far as he knew, everyone going to the funeral was doing so for the family the former head of the Malfoy family had left behind.

Well, Narcissa Malfoy might actually be sorry the man was dead, but she was apparently pretty pissed at her late husband too, both for the trouble he'd gotten their grandson into and the cowardice he had shown, ending his life rather than face the consequences of his actions.

Once his tie was the best he could make it Rorake headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs, smiling at Louis as he caught sight of the Gryffindor. His man was dressed perfectly for the occasion, though the tie the Gryffindor had chosen was his school tie. A deliberate, small rebellion no doubt, but he wasn't about to call the blonde on it. Louis was only going to the funeral for his and Al's sake after all.

So he said nothing about it, holding out a hand to the Gryffindor, smiling when Louis took it. "All ready to go?"

"Oui." Reaching up with his free hand to brush down the man's curls, mostly for the pleasure of touching his Slytherin, Louis squeezed the hand he held. "You?"

"As I'll ever be."

The two said good bye to Louis's parents, who weren't thrilled at the idea that their only son was going to Lucius Malfoy's funeral, but allowing it since they knew that Rorake, Al, Andromeda, Teddy and their eldest daughter would be there to keep their baby safe from harm. That and Scorpius Malfoy would definitely let no harm come to Louis given that he was trying to win the family over so that he could keep rolling around naked with Harry's youngest son.

So they left Shell Cottage for Andromeda Tonk's house as planned, Al already there with Lily, who was a surprise addition. The girl had decided to pay her respects to those Malfoys she tolerated, as well as watch over her brother since James wouldn't be the ideal choice. Well that and she was just plain curious as to how things were going to proceed given the circumstances. It was sure to be unusual, possibly even entertaining, she explained with a grin.

"You do realize this is my brother in law's funeral you're talking about."

Lily looked at Andromeda innocently. "I know. That's why every flower in the bouquet I sent from Al and I either smell bad or are poisonous."

Al stared down at her, horrified. He should not have left the flower picking to her. Dammit.

Victoire thought of the flowers they'd sent. "Damn, why did I not think of that?"

"Because you're not as childish as she is." Teddy informed his wife, leaning forward to place a kiss on his beloved's forehead. "And we should be heading out of we'll be late. Given how few people are expected to come it's not like we can sneak in late."

Loving them and doing her best not to show it Andromeda kept her face calm and composed, though inside she was a bit of a wreck. She didn't know if her presence would make things better or worse for her younger sister. They had made…progress, but Narcissa had always put Lucius first and that fact could cause her sister to lash out now that the man's death had had a chance to sink in. "Let us go then."

Al linked arms with his sister, both to keep her within his grasp just in case, and so that he wouldn't trip over something because he couldn't see it in time. It would be a while before he adapted to the way his changed line of vision affected his ability to accurately judge his surroundings and his steps.

Settling his son on his hip Teddy sent up a mental pray that everything would go all right. He wasn't thrilled by the situation they found themselves in, but accepted that there was no getting out of it. Especially since his youngest god brother and his second cousin seemed determined to unite their families whether they liked it or not. And the bastard they were laying to rest was his mother's uncle, whether he liked it or not. Unlike his other Black relatives, family meant everything to him, even when the relatives did things he could never approve of.

And so off they all went, none of them sure what to expect but determined to act appropriately.

)

Standing beside his mother Scorpius wasn't surprised that the majority of the people coming through the mourning room were there for practical reasons. Those who wanted to earn brownie points with his maternal family, his family on his mother's side, and friends of his mother and grandmother. So not surprisingly there was quite a stir when a new batch of people came in together, multiple voices rising in speculation as everyone stared at the people walking towards the Malfoys.

Andromeda Tonks was first, her spine and demeanor unbending as she stepped with all the grace and control of a queen. Taking the hand her grand nephew held out to her Andromeda squeezed it gently, her eyes conveying her words since she knew from losing her parents what it was to lose someone who inspired such conflicting emotions that ranged from love to hate. And as it would irritate her for someone to express sympathy they didn't actually feel Andromeda didn't speak the false words either.

She took Astoria and Draco's hands in turn after, giving them each a regal nod, accepting their thanks for coming and said only that she was sorry to see them again under such circumstances. That at least was true.

But when she stopped in front of her sister Andromeda just stood there for a moment, a hundred messages passing between the two siblings.

"I didn't think you'd come. I didn't come to…to your husband's funeral."

"I wouldn't have wanted you there." Andromeda replied, ignoring the look her nephew sent in her direction. "Do you want me here with you today, Narcissa?"

"Yes." The matriarch of the Malfoy family said after studying her sister for several heartbeats, holding out her hands. "Stay with me, Sister."

Rather than clasp her sister's hands Andromeda broke one of the canon Black family rules, which was that they never hugged people in public.

Narcissa hugged back.

Teddy, Victoire and their son Rell were after her, the two giving the standard words of sympathy, bypassing Narcissa since the woman obviously only wanted her sister at the moment.

Next was Rory, who gave his friend a manly hug and then moved on to shake the blonde's parents, Louis following after him.

Taking the other blonde's hand Scorpius's lips twitched ever so slightly. "Nice tie."

"Isn't it just." Louis agreed as he shook the Slytherin's hand.

Scorpius didn't bother commenting further, he had eyes only for the man who was waiting for his turn behind the blonde, watching him just as intently.

When Louis moved on Al stepped forward, Lily on his other side to support him and so that she wouldn't really have to interact with the Malfoys. He figured that was for the best.

Without hesitation Al slid his arm out of Lily's and shifted so that he could embrace his lover, both men ignoring the rise in voices that caused as Scorpius hugged him back. Turning his head Al spoke in the Slytherin's ear in a voice just loud enough for the other man to hear. "I love you."

Turning his head Scorpius did the same, breathing in the Gryffindor's scent as he whispered the words back to him.

Pulling away only because he had to Al's eyes conveyed what he couldn't say as he stepped back, Lily taking his arm again, the girl nodding at Scorpius in acknowledgement of his connection to her family, since she wasn't remotely sorry that Lucius Malfoy was dead.

If it weren't for the fact that the bastard was being put in a crypt she'd dance on his grave, Lily thought with a barely smothered smile.

Understanding her perfectly Scorpius nodded in return, thankful that she'd come to care for Al in his place. That they'd gotten a bouquet from both Potter siblings had surprised him right up until he'd gotten a look at them. Then he'd known without question why Lily had picked those ones in particular.

He could only hope he was the only one who'd figured it out.

Scorpius watched them continue down the short line, not surprised that there was no one after them. Normally there would have been more than one visitation, but there hadn't been a point in his grandfather's case. Anyone who'd been close to his grandfather was either family, dead, imprisoned, or too concerned with appearances to show up. So they were going with a one hour visitation, skipping the usual eulogies, with the standard finger food available after which would go largely untouched thank to the lack of people. Then he and his family were escorting his grandfather's remains to the Malfoy family crypt and that would be that, Scorpius thought as his eyes strayed to the casket at the front of the room.

)

Sitting in between her brother and cousin with her plated loaded with food, Lily actually found herself feeling a little bad for her flower ploy. "This is the most depressing funeral I've EVER been to. I mean we all knew not a lot of people would come but seriously…if I was watching my funeral from the great beyond and saw this kind of turn out, I'd come back as a ghost just to haunt the asses of everyone who didn't show up. And over half of the people here obviously want to be anywhere but. Those guys are all trying to talk business with Malfoy's other grandfather, we're all here because of family guilt or Scorpius, and most of the other people were here for the Malfoy women and have already left. They didn't even stay for the food, that's how much of a hurry they were to leave."

From Louis's other side Rorake stated the obvious. "You do realize that most people are like you, and would rather be celebrating his death as opposed to mourning it, right?"

"Funerals are for the mourners, not for the dead." Teddy reminded them all sternly as he walked over to stand in front of them, having gone to check on his grandmother who'd been speaking to her sister. Turning his attention to his god brother Teddy's voice softened. "Al, Mrs. Malfoy wanted to know if you would come with the family to the crypt. She thinks it would be best for Scorpius if you were there. Grandmother and I are going as well." He added, knowing the others wouldn't like the idea of Al going off alone with the Malfoys, even with Scorpius there to look after him.

Al nodded, not even having to think about it.

And so, twenty minutes later, Victoire, her son, Lily, Louis and Rorake headed out of the funeral home after saying good bye to their loved ones and the Malfoys. They were all eager to leave the building, which was well over two hundred years old and the ghosts of past had been heavy there, both literally and figuratively. They were used to gothic architecture, but there had been a creepy coldness that had suited Lucius Malfoy, not them.

Rubbing her arms despite the fact that she had her spring coat on, Lily decided to change the subject. "Hey, Louis, any messages to pass on to your fan girls when I get back to school tonight? Since my OWLS are this year Dad says I can't miss any more classes, especially since I wasn't the one who got injured and Al is safe now."

The blonde shook his head. "No. Rorake and I have been working on thank you notes for everyone who sent him flowers and stuff."

Rorake, for his part, got finger cramps just thinking about all the ones they'd left to do. Thank Merlin Louis was doing most of the writing, so mostly he just had to sign his name and write the occasional personal add on when his boyfriend felt it called for.

"A lot of writing, I take it?" Victoire asked as she struggled to keep her overly active son in her arms.

"Of course. He is tres popular with my girls." Louis announced proudly, beaming up at the Slytherin who smiled back wryly. "Especially since they want his pictures so badly."

"If you had been trapped in a room with your four presidents you would have handed over the pictures too. And it's not like they got my best ones." Rorake added, automatically hunching his shoulders a little. Louis was still a little peeved over the fact that he'd given the presidents pictures of him without getting a chance to see them first.

"The best ones being the PG-13 and up ones, right?" Lily teased, wiggling her brows suggestively.

Rorake reached out and flicked the redhead in the forehead lightly.

Louis, for his part, was silent as he mulled over what his cousin had said. There wasn't a single picture of him in any of the Slytherin's sketchbooks where he wasn't fully clothed. And the man had seen him wearing nothing but boxers, so his Rory knew what he looked like without a shirt on. Why weren't there any pictures of him topless, the Gryffindor wondered with a growing frown. They were dating, and Rory had to know that he wouldn't mind. Didn't the man want to have pictures of him half naked? Why wouldn't he? He looked unbelievably hot half naked. Any normal guy with artistic abilities would draw sexy pictures of his boyfriend, and Rorake was definitely one hot blooded male. So what gives, Louis inwardly fumed.

Not sure how to interpret the look that was coming into Louis's eye Rorake had the feeling he was in trouble.

"So do you two want to be dropped off or are you okay if I just see Lily home?" Victoire asked the teenagers, knowing the way her brother's mind worked. It helped that it was so much like her own, she thought with a small, knowing smile. Which meant that the Slytherin had better have a good excuse for the lack of intimate pictures of her brother or Louis was really going to let the Rory have it shortly.

"We can get there just fine." Louis informed his sister as he moved to give her a hug and kiss the top of his nephew's head. "I'll see you both later."

While Louis hugged his sister good bye Rorake said good bye to the rest of the man's family, not feeling particular affectionate towards Lily since he had a feeling he had her to blame for the situation he now found himself in. He wasn't quite sure what situation he was in of course, but he had a feeling he was going to find out as soon as they got back to Shell Cottage.

And he was right to think so.

As soon as they apparated onto the stone path that led to the cottage Louis turned to his man, put his hands on his hips, and demanded to know why the hell there weren't any PG-13 rated pictures of him in any of the sketchbooks he'd looked at.

Blinking in surprise Rorake raised an eyebrow. "You want me to draw your fan girls pictures of you half naked?" He did not like that idea.

"You would give my fan girls pictures of me half naked?" Louis resorted, not liking that at all. It wasn't that he objected to the idea of the girls having pictures of him without a top on, but as his boyfriend Rory should have a problem with it. His Slytherin should want him all to himself. He certainly wouldn't like it if a bunch of girls got their hands on pictures of his Rory half naked.

Very confused now Rorake chose his words carefully as he tried to figure out what he was missing. "I wasn't planning on giving your fan girls pictures of you half naked, no. Call me crazy, but they're scary enough as it is, Freckles. If they think I can supply them with pictures of you without your clothes on things will get very ugly, very fast. I'd rather not have to go head to head with them unless I have to. And I'd…rather they not possess those kinds of pictures of you, especially if I can prevent it."

"Well on that we agree." Moving forward Louis wrapped his arms around the Slytherin's neck, pressing his body up against his man's. "Now mind telling me why there aren't those kinds of pictures in your sketchbooks?"

"There are." Rorake replied without thinking, wincing as he realized what he'd just admitted. He'd gone to a great deal of effort to hide that particular sketchbook from his boyfriend. Good luck with that now, the Slytherin told himself with a sense of resignation.

A sexy smile immediately flashing across the formally annoyed Gryffindor's face Louis all put purred as his fingers toyed with the curls at the back of the Sytherin's neck. "Is there now?"

"For my eyes only, Freckles." Rorake stated, trying to make his voice as firm as possible, even though he knew it was a losing battle. If the man didn't nag him into it the Gryffindor was bound to try and seduce him into giving him his way.

Which could be fun, the Slytherin thought as he saw the light of challenge that had come into the other man's blue eyes.

If the Gryffindor didn't kill him first.


	5. A Pretty Picture

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading.

A Pretty Picture

Al did his best to hide his relief when they stepped out of the Malfoy family crypt. He'd never been in one before and if that was the last time he had to set foot in one he wouldn't complain. He'd celebrate. Crypts were creepy as hell, especially when you were standing in it with people who already had their names and birth dates carved into stone, space left to engrave their deaths when they passed on. He'd never gotten the whole buy a stone before you were dead thing, but he was more of a cremation sort of guy anyway. Now more than ever.

Glancing over at his man Al could only hope that he died first and would never have to visit the Slytherin in that place.

Returning the Gryffindor's gaze Scorpius didn't know what the other man was thinking, but reached out to place his hand on the small of his man's back so that he could grab him easily of he stumbled as they walked down the steps to reach ground level.

When they'd reached the bottom of the stairs they apparated as a group back to the Malfoys' house, the older adults moving off to talk amongst themselves while Scorpius subtly culled them from the herd so that they could walk together. He had no destination in mind, he knew better than to start something with Al while his parents and grandmother were in residence. And in all honesty, he was too worn out emotionally and physically to think about sex, which was something he hadn't anticipated experiencing until he was a lot older. But the comfort he got just walking with the other man's hand in his was more than enough for him for the moment.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice the empty slab beside your empty slab." Al said as they climbed the stairs to the second level. "For the record, if we're still together, you are putting me on that slab over my dead body; pun intended."

Eyes narrowing Scorpius tightened his grip on the Gryffindor's fingers. "If we're still together?"

"No one can say what the future holds." Al pointed out as he squeezed back. "You might decide to trade me in one day for someone with both eyes and the reproductive organs necessary to bring another Malfoy into the world. Cause as much as I love you, so not having a sex change. Not even on the table, or slab in this case."

Lips twitching in reluctant amusement the Slytherin reached out with his free hand to brush his fingers over the patch covering the Gryffindor's lost eye. "I'm finding the eye patch look pretty sexy."

Grabbing the hand touching him Albus brought it down so that he could press a kiss in the center of the man's palm. "Which is a good thing for you since I'd kill you in a horrible and inhumane way if you dumped me now."

"You'd kill me, huh? Maybe there's some Slytherin in you after all."

Al's grin was slow, his eye filled with hot, sexy promises. "None in me now, but soon, hopefully."

Chuckling, Scorpius leaned in to kiss his man good and proper.

)

Louis was beyond frustrated by the next day, having looked everywhere for his man's secret sketchbook without success. He was pretty sure that it had a dark blue cover, but that was about all he had to go on. After carefully recollecting every sketchbook he'd seen in the Slytherin's hands he'd remembered seeing such a book but couldn't find it with the rest of the sketchbooks the other man was currently keeping in his room. And since he was sure that Rory wouldn't have let that sketchbook out of his sight it had to be at Shell Cottage somewhere. He knew all the best hiding places in his room and quick searches when his man was otherwise occupied had proven fruitless.

It was really starting to annoy him.

Though what was more annoying was how easily Rory seemed to tell him no. People didn't tell him no, or at least not for long. Well most people, Slytherins didn't count, which his lover unfortunately was. But still, he'd used all his PG wiles to try and get his way without success. Well limited success, since he was pretty sure the Slytherin had walked away from him more than once with one hell of a hard on to deal with, Louis thought with a gleam in his eyes.

However, since the sketchbook was his main objective, not turning Rory on, Louis couldn't feel very victorious for long.

Not to mention the fact that his imagination was running wild about the book's possible contents. After all, weren't artists supposed to have a good eye for human form? Maybe Rory had been drawing pictures of him without ANY clothes on and that was why the Slytherin didn't want him to get a peek. Or maybe they were filled with them in sexual positions the other man found arousing or was interested in trying out later.

The possibilities were endless and he was going to drive himself insane if he didn't get a look at the bloody sketchbook ASAP.

Rory had to be keeping the sketchbook on his person, so he was calling out the big guns so to speak.

)

Rorake felt slightly wary as he climbed the stairs to the second floor of the Weasley house. Louis had been far too willing to leave the dishes from their lunch for him to wash after he'd volunteered to do them since the Gryffindor had made their meal. His man was probably just eager for another chance to go snooping for the sketchbook, but there had been something in the blonde's eyes when he'd left the kitchen that had Rorake's self preservation instincts telling him that he would be wise not to seek out the other man. But here he was, heading up the stairs anyway.

He was a glutton for punishment lately.

And on that note Rorake came to a stop in front of Louis's room, knocking just in case the man had a legitimate reason for being in there. The man did have a thing about his clothes after all and could be changing. "Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Not good. Definitely not good. But ignoring the voices in his head telling him he was as stupid as most of the Wizarding World assumed him to be Rorake opened the door and stepped through the threshold, coming to a stumbling stop as soon as he got a look at the Gryffindor.

"That's not playing fair."

"All's fair in love and war." The Gryffindor reminded the Slytherin seductively as he continued to recline on his bed, as naked as the day he was born. Just to be extra evil Louis licked his lips, since the way his man was looking at him suggested the Slytherin wanted to lick him all over like a melting ice cream cone.

"And people say we Slytherins are evil."

Working hard to keep his sexy look in place Louis raised a single eyebrow as he drummed his fingers against his bare hip. "So aren't you going to get your sketch book? It would be a shame for you to miss out on this opportunity."

Rorake would have shook his head over the Gryffindor's incredibly evil plan, but he was having a hard time getting his brain to work now that all the wires in it had short circuited. Eyes roaming lustfully over the blonde's body Rorake was so captivated by the sight that finding paper and a drawing tool were the last things on his sex hazed mind. All he could think was that he wanted to touch all the flawless white skin, touch every dip and curve that made up the work of art that was Louis Weasley's body.

Eyes darken with need the Slytherin stalked over to the bed like a predator approaching its prey, feeding off the look of surprised desire in the Gryffindor's eyes. A decidedly rakish grin crossed Rorake's face when the blonde made a startled sound in the back of his throat when he lightly pushed his man onto his back without warning.

"Don't move." Was all Rorake said as he stared down at the man and then lifting a single finger began to trace the blonde's face, moving slowly downward like his finger was a writing tool and he was drawing an outline of his lover body. Eyes following every move his finger made the Slytherin lost himself in learning every inch of the man.

Quivering under the Slytherin's touch Louis watched the finger sliding over his skin so lovingly, so thorough in its exploration of his body. This wasn't the way he'd expected things to go…but he certainly wasn't complaining. Oh Merlin but he wasn't complaining.

He'd never felt so beautiful or desirable as he did in this moment, seeing himself through Rory's eyes.

Concentrating completely on his task it didn't occur to the Slytherin to be embarrassed as his mind filed away every detail, memorizing the textures of the man's skin and erect nipples, delighting in discovering every one of the blonde's secrets as his fingers sought and found his lover's weak spots. Every gasp and groan the Gryffindor made was music to his ears, a symphony made only for him, telling him intimately just how ensnared the other man was by the mere brush of his fingertip.

Rubbing his body up against that seeking finger Louis couldn't begin to hold a thought in his head. Why he'd started this didn't even register, all he knew was that he'd die from frustration if the Slytherin stopped touching him. He was prepared to beg at this point.

Reaching out Louis wrapped his fingers around the Slytherin's other wrist as the other hand's finger drew a circle around his bellybutton, so close to his straining erection that he could almost feel the man's touch there already. "Rory."

The breathless, needy way his man said his name had a shudder going through Rorake's body as he splayed his fingers over the man's stomach possessively, turning his head to meet the blonde's gaze. "You know we can't."

The soft statement cut through his R rate thoughts, Louis shifted so that he could wrap his arms around the Slytherin, burying his face in the hollow of the man's neck as he quivered with emotion and needs. "Sorry. Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Knowing instinctively what he meant Rorake sighed and hugged the man in return. "It's okay."

"No it's not."

It was so unfair, Louis thought as he snuggled against his man's broad chest as he struggled to get his hormones under control. Their situation wasn't like Al's and Malfoy's. If people were to learn that he and his man were lovers Rory alone would be punished, his own non human blood exempting him from prosecution. There were no documents to prove that his boyfriend had non human blood in him, and even if they tested his blood there was no guarantee that the Slytherin had enough 'other' genetics to get him off. The dual citizenship was no guarantee either. If his cousin and Rory's best friend were caught they'd be punished equally and the two were prepared to shoulder those consequences together.

He couldn't ask Rorake to take those risks knowing he alone would suffer. He'd never forgive himself.

Keeping one hand on the blonde's slim waist Rorake lifted the other to stroke his man's silky hair. He could say that he was willing to risk even incarceration, and he was, but he knew the Gryffindor too well to think that Louis would go along with that. The man might be a vain, bossy, prima donna at times, but the man's core was honorable and weighed down with more morals than he possessed himself.

"So you want to see the sketchbook that badly, huh, Freckles?" Rorake asked, trying to lighten the situation and take his mind off the fact that his man was naked in his arms. Trying not to think about that was proving very difficult at the moment.

"I don't deserve to see it now." Was Louis's miserable response.

It was rusty and more than a little husky, but the Slytherin had to chuckle at that. "Well I'll certainly be adding to it now, that's for sure. You're so beautiful." He added, unable to stop himself from nuzzling his cheek against the blonde's head.

Lifting his head Louis reached up to cup the man's face between his hands, his eyes soft and loving.

"So are you."

)

The next day Louis and Rorake both looked like they hadn't slept a wink, which they hadn't. They'd managed to behave the day before through sheer will and stubbornness, the Gryffindor staying away from his man even after his parents had retired, knowing that if he snuck into his old room he wouldn't be able to stop himself from begging the Slytherin to make love to him even with said parents just down the hall. For his part Rorake had immersed himself in drawing the whole night to distract himself from his desire to say to hell with the laws and possible punishments and leave his temporary room and climb into bed with Louis.

Both parents took note but didn't comment, grateful enough that the two hadn't gone at it while they were in the house to not even tease the poor boys. Especially since their situation wasn't the least bit funny, both thought as they shared looks across the breakfast table while they ate.

It was while they were eating that a familiar owl flew into the room.

"A message from Al, maybe?" Bill asked no one in particular, though if that were the case he would have thought his nephew would have used his own owl instead of Harry's. To his surprise the owl was quickly joined by another, which he recognized as belonging to Al which made things that much curiouser. As it turned out Harry's owl had what looked like a copy of the Daily Prophet attached to its leg while the other had a letter addressed to Louis and Rorake. Retrieving both the redhead gave each owl a treat and then walked back to the table, handing his son the envelope before retaking his seat to see why his brother in law had sent him a copy of the paper.

The front page headlines said it all.

"You two are going to want to hear this before you read that letter, I think." Bill informed them with a wide grin crossing his scarred face as he continued to read.

In the process of pulling the piece of parchment from the envelope Louis set it down with a questioning look on his face. "Why? What does it say?"

Clearing his throat Bill began to read the words his family had been waiting to hear from a long time.

"Harry Potter to Remain With Aurors

The Wizarding World has been abuzz with the news this week that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was considering quitting his position as head of the Aurors after the unfortunately attack upon his son by both Death Eaters and bespelled Aurors this past week. Albus Potter was blinded in one eye as a result and his father took a leave of absence immediately following the regrettable incident. Though numerous officials assured us that the absence wasn't permanent The Chosen One remained tight lipped and was seen leaving the Minster of Magic's office several times this week looking very determined and grim.

To everyone's great relief it was announced today that Mr. Potter, considered the finest dark wizard hunter of this century, has agreed to continue to head the Aurors' office. Sources say that a deal was struck between the Ministry and Potter last night, which involved the government agreeing to throw out a number of laws that were scheduled to come under review in the coming months.

A spokesperson for the Ministry confirms that one of changes that will come into affect after the standard sixty day period is in regards to the laws concerning homosexual behavior in the Wizarding World. This means that should everything go according to plan it will shortly no longer be illegal for men and women to commit sexual acts with members of their own gender.

This change is not surprising as Harry Potter's nephew on his wife's side, Louis Weasley, is a known homosexual due to his Veela blood, which exempts him from persecution but would affect any lovers he might take who are not at least one eighth non human. It is well known that the extremely popular teenager, who is in his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has recently begun dating a man in the same year who is completely human and therefore subject to punishments ranging from being exiled from our country to being castrated and incarcerated depending on the nature of the proven sexual activities."

Bill cleared his throat again and set the paper in the middle of the table. "There's more if you care to read it, but the rest is mostly just an explanation of the laws against homosexuality and a list of the other laws that are also scheduled to be abolished."

Louis stared down at the paper in shock. "That was what he was up to." The Gryffindor had to swallow hard as love for his uncle welled up inside of him.

"What does Al's letter say?" Rorake asked, having to exert a huge amount of control not to leap from his seat, run around the table, and snog his man's brains out in celebration while the man's parents watched. As it was his nails were damn close to drawing blood under the table as he clenched his hands into fists on his thighs.

Eyes immediately going to the envelope Louis all but tore the piece of paper from it, unfolding it quickly as he read the quick note scrawled out in his best friend's familiar handwriting.

_Louis and Rory,_

_Dad said he's sending you guys a copy of the paper Mum got for you so you should know about what he did. I'll come by and see you later so we can all discuss how wonderful and perfect he is, but first I've got a little errand I cooked up when he came home last night to tell me what he'd done. I'm going to drop in on that fancy new hotel that went up last summer and I'm going to book the two best suites they've got for sixty days from now. _

_We'll all celebrate in style._

_Love you both muchly,_

_Al_


	6. Drawing On Love

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading.

Drawing On Love

Al showed up at Shell Cottage a little after ten that morning, bringing with him two of his cousins who had wanted to come and see how Louis and Rorake were doing. They were all in agreement that what Al's dad had done was totally epic and that the older man was definitely in line for father and uncle of the year. And since there wasn't such an award to nominate Al's dad for they were all going to put their heads together to think of something they could do to properly show their love and appreciation since Harry Potter Day wasn't until July on his birthday, and most everyone celebrated that already anyway.

"Aunt Angelina suggested we should domesticate Lily for him and promise to help him curse all her future boyfriends." Al told them when they'd run out of ideas.

"Al stopped at the joke shop on the way here, which is how we ended up tagging along." Fred added as he sipped his lemonade. "Mum and Dad say hi by the way, Louis."

"What's Uncle George cooking up today?" Louis asked, giving Al a questioning look.

Al grinned back. "Well when we were there he was cooking up a new nickname for me. He thinks everyone should call me Mini Moody from now on. Aunt Angelina didn't agree and whacked him upside the head so hard it's a bloody good thing it's Weasley hard."

Roxie gave Al a considering look. "Are you considering getting a fake eye, Al?"

"Naw. I mean I get that it would be handy to get my full vision back so to speak, but those prosthetic eyes are…well I'm just too damn vain to wear one and I'm man enough to admit it. I'll stick with being a sexy and mysterious hottie with an eye patch. The whole bulging eye piece does nothing for me, and it sure as hell would do nothing for my man."

"And you mustn't displease your Slytherin." Roxie drawled out as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Now that she'd gotten over her shock she had to admit that she was looking forward to telling people her cousin was rolling around naked with the Malfoy heir. The reactions were going to be priceless.

Al wiggled his eyebrows right back but didn't comment. After all, he got the situation Louis and Rory were in and felt very, very sorry for the both of them. Therefore bringing up sex with them in the room was more than a little mean. It had to seriously suck, especially given the fact that the two had this place all to themselves when his aunt and uncle were at work. He could point out that the odds of them getting caught were slim to none, but he knew them both well enough to know they wouldn't take the chance. Hadn't he tried to break up with Scorpius before for that same reason after all. Of course that hadn't worked, but still…

"Did you send a letter and a copy of the paper to Scorpius?" Rorake asked, pretty sure his friend could use some good news after the funeral.

"I did indeed." Al smiled, looking forward to getting a response from his man. "And call me evil or weird, but I'm really looking forward to everyone's reactions when we come out as a couple. Lily says she's going to pay a bunch of her friends to be around with cameras so that she can record the best reactions and make a scrape book with them."

No one was surprised or doubted that Lily would do just that.

"So you aren't worried about backlash?" Fred's face was serious as he met the gaze of the three men affected by the law under discussion. "I mean even if the law is abolished there are still going to be people who aren't going to like the idea of men sleeping with men, much less a Potter and a Weasley sleeping with a couple of Slytherins, no offense."

Rorake shrugged his broad shoulders a little. "None taken."

Roxie patted Rorake on the shoulder, just in case the Slytherin had taken offense and wasn't saying so. "It won't be that bad, I think. Everyone with working brains will be too afraid of Louis's fanclub to openly insult or confront him and Al is the son of the Chosen One. And while the stodgy old generations will kick up some fuss I think the younger ones will be okay with the being gay thing once they get over the shock of it. The Slytherin thing not so much, but when they realize that by dating the Malfoy and Goyle heirs you two have domesticated them I think they'll change their minds."

"Domesticated?" Rorake repeated, not sure how to take that one. He didn't care about people insulting his house, there were a lot of asseholes in Slytherin and he'd be the first to admit it, but he couldn't say he cared for the idea of people seeing him as Louis's pet or something equally unmanly.

His face taking on a thoughtful expression Fred tried to come up with a better way of putting it. "How about less dangerous? Does that sound better?"

"But we're not less dangerous." The Slytherin countered, finding that insulting as well. "In fact it was protecting our men that showed the Wizarding World just how dangerous we can be."

"He's got a point." Roxie agreed, crossing her arms in front of her as she too concentrated on finding the proper phrasing to get across her point. "How about we say that you guys dating Gryffindors will be seen as proof that you don't intend to follow in yours grandfathers' footsteps and leave it at that?"

"I can live with that." Was Rorake's response.

"And even if they wanted to stir up trouble we'll keep them too busy." Louis added with a wide grin, winking at his best friend, who winked back.

)

Needless to say it was impossible for Roxie and Fred to sit still for long and finally they suggested going outside and doing something, Rorake agreeing since he had a feeling that antsy Weasleys were very dangerous Weasleys. He didn't quite know what to make of their suggestion that they play Animagi Games, but Al quickly filled him into the fact that members of his family often played games in their Animagi forms as a way of making things more challenging and fun.

"That and they want to see you as a tiger." Al added under his breath, sending the Slytherin a rueful look.

"So what kind of games are we talking about?" Rorake asked as he followed his friend out into the sunshine, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin. It was a picture perfect day, he thought appreciatively, inhaling the scents of sea and spring.

Al checked off the games with his fingers. "Well we play tag, hide and seek, tug of war, treasure hunts, tree climbing contests, that sort of thing. Basically it's just a chance to show each other up."

Rorake studied Al, who was looking better every time he saw him but still looked a little worn around the edges. "You up to playing?"

"Can't. I haven't gotten the hang of flying with only one eye." Shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal Al worked up a rueful, 'what you going to do' grin. "And besides, of the five of us I'm the only one that can fly and you lot are all a lot bigger than I am in animal form. I'll referee. Those two aren't above cheating to win." He added with a nod in Roxie and Fred's direction.

"What are they again?"

"Foxes."

"So it's the canines versus the cats." Louis drawled out, rubbing his hands together gleefully as he joined them. "We're gonna make them our bitches, just you wait and see."

"Ha. We'll have you crying for your mamans and acknowledging our extreme superiority in no time." Fred shot back before turning his attention back to arguing with his sister as to which game they should play.

Al's lips curved into a genuinely amused grin. "Right, because cats are so good at accepting that anyone could be better than them."

The two foxes still in human form sniffed dismissively, though they were having a hard time coming up with something to play given that there weren't a lot of places to hide properly and everything else wouldn't be in their favor given that their little cousin's boyfriend was a tiger and therefore stronger and faster than them.

Confident that they would win regardless of what the two came up with Louis moved to stand in front of Rorake, sliding his hands teasingly up the other man's chest. "Shall we get furry and warm up?"

"You are good at warming me up, Freckles." Rorake agreed, watching his man transform in front of him, thinking that Louis was indeed pretty damn cute as a snow leopard.

Following suit the Slytherin changed into his tiger form and the two were soon racing across the sand with Rorake obviously letting Louis take the lead, chasing after him at am amiable gallop while the blonde zigged and zagged teasingly.

Shaking his head at them Al took a seat on one of the sand dunes, drawing his knees up as he watched the two play, shortly to be joined by two foxes who seemed content to chase Louis towards the surf, obviously trying to force their younger cousin into the cold water. Since Louis obviously didn't want to get wet Rorake was soon running interference, which became a sort of new game.

And then all four of them turned to look at a spot far behind him, Al automatically shifting so that he could see what had their attention.

"Hi." Walking over Scorpius took a seat beside the man, reaching out to cup the back of his man's head so that he could give him a hard kiss of greeting before drawing back. "Glad to see you have the sense not to play in ice cold water like those other idiots."

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining of course." Al added as he leaned in for another quick, heated kiss of return greeting.

"You're here." Scorpius pointed out, ignoring their fox audience, the other two thankfully too busy chasing each other to care what was going on. "You're uncle said I could drop by here to see Rory if I wanted, and when I dropped in at the Prophet your mother said you were going to be here for the afternoon."

Al couldn't keep his lips from twitching. "You went to see my mum?"

The look Scorpius aimed in his direction said that he didn't find it nearly as amusing. And it hadn't been. Everyone had been staring at him like he'd been wearing a pink suit when he'd come in asking to speak with Al's mother. "You didn't say where you'd be today in your letter. She seemed like the one to ask. Mothers always seem to know where we are."

Wrapping one arm loosely around the Slytherin's waist Al smiled over at him. "So you're here to keep me company while the animals run wild."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Wrapping his own arm around the other man Scorpius nodded in the direction of the others. "You know you're going to have to teach me how to do that."

"Deal."

)

Late that night Louis looked up from the book he'd been reading, eyes widening noticeably as he watched his boyfriend slip into his temporary room. There was uncertainty in his voice as he softly said Rory's name, not sure what to make of the late night visit. Because while he knew what they both wanted to do late at night, they weren't free to do those things for another fifty nine days unfortunately, the blonde thought darkly. And while it would be incredibly small of the government to nail them if they were to get caught having sex before then Louis had met more than his fair share of politicians and knew that yes…they really could be that small and petty.

Putting one finger to his lips to indicate the need for silence Rorake walked across the room and took a seat beside Louis once the other man scooted over to make room, deliberately sitting on top of the covers the blonde was under, just in case.

Once he was settled, with his back propped up against the headboard like his man's, Rorake handed over the blue sketchbook he'd brought with him. "For your and mine eyes only."

Staring at the book he'd taken reflexively Louis didn't know what to say. Lifting his head, intending to ask the Slytherin why he'd decided to let him see it, Louis's eyes widened even more as he experienced another shock. "You're blushing."

"Of course I'm blushing." Rorake informed the Gryffindor without looking at him, hunching his shoulders as he stared down at his hands in his lap. He'd toyed with the idea of just leaving the sketchbook somewhere Louis would find it, but his luck wasn't the best and the last thing he wanted was another member of the Weasley family getting ahold of this sketchbook. The idea to give the blonde the book and then beating a hasty retreat had held some appeal too, but in the end he'd figured that it was probably best for him to just be there so that if the Gryffindor did get angry he'd get hit with it immediately instead of the blonde having time to get angrier while he hunted him down.

Squirming under the covers, he really, really, wanted to look, Louis forced himself to remind the Slytherin that he didn't have to show him the pictures if he didn't want him to see them.

Rorake's response was laced with dry humor. "You say that now, Freckles, but we both know your curiosity is too strong for you not to bug me to see them again. So look already so I can go back to bed."

The man knew him well, Louis thought as he turned his attention back to the sketchbook. "It's a pretty color." He told the Slytherin, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"It's the color of your eyes."

Color flushing his cheeks Louis didn't have to ask if that was why the man had picked the sketchbook for drawings of him, it was obvious. The man was just that romantic and adorable, the Gryffindor thought as he reached out with one hand and cupped the back of the Slytherin's head, drawing Rory close for a slow, sweet kiss before drawing back with a loving look on his face before turning his attention back to opening the sketchbook to the first page.

The first drawing was of his eyes, nose and mouth, nothing else to distinguish who it was. "You just had to include my freckles, didn't you?"

"Of course I did…Freckles."

Rolling his eyes Louis turned to the next page, surprised to see that it showed him looking a lot younger , as he had been in first or second year.

When the Gryffindor gave him a questioning look Rorake shrugged his shoulders self consciously. "I went back through my old sketchbooks, transferred my favorites from them into this one. I…wanted my favorites of you all in one book."

"I see." Watching himself age in sketch after sketch Louis couldn't believe that the other man had been watching him for years and he'd never noticed. And while the drawings were all amazingly good, he could actually see, in the way the Slytherin drew him, when the sketches became recent ones. Because once they'd started to interact, the tone of the drawings changed, the amount of detail, the…feel of love for his subject.

If he was a girl he'd totally be bawling right now, Louis acknowledged ruefully.

And then he got to the sketches the Slytherin had been doing since arriving at Shell Cottage. Oh.

"Do I really look like that when you're touching me?"

Rorake just barely kept his lips from twitching over the embarrassment on the other man's face. "Yup."

"Oh."

Shaking his head the Slytherin leaned forward to place a couple of quick, affectionate kisses on Louis's neck.

Coming to a drawing that showed just his torso with Rorake's hand splayed possessively over his stomach Louis caught his breath, the sketch reminding him vividly of exactly that moment, how he'd felt and wanted that touch so desperately. Damn.

Blowing out a long breath Louis looked over at Rorake wryly. "Looking at this while we're in bed together probably wasn't one of your better ideas."

"If you're saying that now, you might wanna stop looking through it." Was Rorake's advice as he reached out to take the book from him. A lucky break, since he'd really rather the man didn't see the naked pictures he hadn't been able to stop himself from drawing.

Hmmm, okay, definitely got to continue, Louis thought as he took in the man's eagerness to get his sketchbook back. Turning to the next page the Gryffindor immediately saw why. Staring at the lovingly rendered, very detailed sketch of himself naked and on his bed, Louis goggled. Man was he hot or was he smoking hot? That the Slytherin had been able to pull back and be the voice of reason that day was a testament to just how badass strong his man really was.

Waiting until he'd reached the end of the drawings to comment Louis grinned at the man watching him so cautiously. "There aren't any of you naked with me in here. This displeases me."

Raising an eyebrow Rorake shook his head. Freckles' mind was a strange, strange place sometimes. "Why would I want to see pictures of me naked? Obviously I'm not my type." The Slytherin added as he reached out to teasingly tug on the blonde's shoulder length hair.

"Lucky me."

And boy was he ever, Louis thought as he pulled his man down for another kiss.


	7. Revealing All

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all the poor characters get put in. Everything else belongs to someone else and they probably want to keep it that way. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy and thanks for sticking around till the end!

Revealing All

Sixty Days Later

Both Al and Louis woke up with a sense of almost giddy anticipation. There was sorrow as well, trepidation for what was to come, both good and bad. For Louis not so much, he'd always been out and he was use to the minimal backlash he'd always gotten for his homosexuality. For Al though it would be a first and he didn't have his non human blood to blame for the fact that he'd been born gay. The fact that he was dating Scorpius Malfoy would add to the adversity he was going to face and Al was more than willing to admit that he was nervous as hell as he got dressed to head down for breakfast.

They'd received a letter from Al's father the night before stating that the abolition of the anti gay law had been signed and was now in effect. Today was a new day…and they were going to face it head on.

Both men couldn't help but wonder how their other two roommates would react to having it pretty much shoved in their faces that not one but two of their roomies preferred men. They would get teased and poked fun of too, there was no way around that. Hugo had volunteered to switch rooms if one of them wanted to, even though there was only a month of school left to get through before they'd all graduated.

They were really hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

Doing there best to act like the day was just like any other Al and Louis headed down from the tower towards the Great Hall, well aware that their other family members in Gryffindor were sticking close to them, giving silent support as they made their way through the hallways and down the stairs.

As previously discussed and planned Scorpius and Rorake stood waiting for them on the opposite side of the hall when they arrived.

"Show time." Al said softly under his breath, and taking a deep breath picked up his pace, Scorpius doing the same as they zeroed in on each other, everyone who'd noticed pausing as they watched the two men, curious as to what was going to happen and thinking perhaps a fight would break out between Potter and Malfoy.

As soon as the man was within his reach Albus lifted his arms and wrapped them around the Slytherin's neck, the blonde's arms coming around his waist as they moved in to kiss the hell out of each other while the majority of the male population gapped in stunned shock. Most of the girls around them were members of Louis's fanclub and therefore already knew the two were a couple since the two men were the best friends of their prince and their prince's consort. But it was definitely worth watching in their opinions, and a number of them went totally fangirl over the very hot guy on guy action taking place.

Drawing back once he was sure their statement had been made Al grinned at his Slytherin. "Good morning."

Scorpius slowly licked his lips. "Morning."

Grin widening Al all but purred that he'd be seeing him later before heading into the Great Hall, people parting for them automatically as they watched the pair enter, their heads whipping back at the sound of more exclamations.

Running to his Slytherin Louis grinned and boosted himself up to wrap his arms and legs around Rorake as he enthusiastically kissed his own man good morning.

It was a damn good thing their eyes were closed or they would have been permanently blinded as hundreds of camera went off simultaneously as Louis's fangirls caught the moment on film, having expected that the first day of freedom for their prince would be marked with plenty of displays of affection between the two men.

After thoroughly snogging his man good morning Rorake drew back and smiled up at the very smug looking blonde. "Hi."

"Hi back." Louis returned with a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he unwrapped his legs and allowed himself to very slowly slide down Rorake's yummy body. "I'd continue, but you need to get in there and eat plenty of breakfast. You're going to need all your strength and endurance later."

"I'll keep that in mind." Leaning in Rorake gave the other man one last quick kiss and then the two headed into the Great Hall as well.

A lot of talking and very little eating occurred in the Great Hall that morning.

)

As previously arranged the four men met up at the end of the day after changing into normal clothes and collecting their overnight bags from their rooms. And having already confirmed their absences from the school for the weekend the quartet headed towards the main exit instead of joining those headed for the Great Hall. To say they were shocked as hell when they saw what awaited them on their way out would be a massive understatement. Most of Louis's fangirls had apparently cut their last classes and were all crowded around the exit, many with congratulatory banners that they waved enthusiastically as they called out well wishes to both couples while pictures were taken and flowers petals were thrown.

"What do they think this is, a wedding reception?" Scorpius hissed, utterly mortified.

Chuckling Al slid his arm through the Slytherin's and smiled at his man. "Just be glad they're throwing flower petals at us instead of rice or seeds."

Meanwhile Louis was getting all teary eyed as he called out thanks to all of them for everything while Rorake just marveled at the lengths the girls went to for his man. It was both touching and very, very scary.

Thank Merlin they'd decided that he was good enough for their prince.

They'd have never found his body.

In the end they had to all but drag Louis from his fans, but they did have dinner reservations and of course it eventually occurred to the blonde that the longer he spent with his fans the longer it would be before he was alone with his man. So with many blown kisses and waves Louis allowed himself to be herded out and the four headed out of the castle among much cheering and made their way down the school laneway until they were far enough away.

Arriving at the hotel on schedule the four put their bags on hold and then headed into the hotel's restaurant, which was doing a brisk business. To say they got plenty of looks would be an understatement, not only because of who they were with but because there were still a few missed flower petals clinging to them. That they were obviously there in units of two and that Albus Potter was looking more than a little cozy with Scorpius Malfoy was one of the main topics of conversation at the tables closest to the four.

For their part the group ignored the looks they were getting and concentrated on their partner and their friends, the four making the effort to treat the dinner like a normal double date.

All four of them had humorous stories about the reactions their relationships had gotten throughout the day, just as all of them made the deliberate choice not to mention the name calling, disgusted looks, or cold shoulders they'd gotten from some of their classmates too. Overall the back lash hadn't been nearly as bad as it could have been, would be once they were out to the rest of the Wizarding World, but for the moment they didn't give a damn about that.

Because it was all worth it in the end.

It also went without saying that they were all eager to get to the more private one on one time they all had planned so they got through their meal quickly, paying their bills and then heading to the front to retrieve their bags and get the keys to their rooms.

Taking the elevator to the top floor the four men split into their respective pairs, waving off the others before heading for their room with their man.

)

Louis walked to stand in the middle of the suite, impressed as hell as he took in the setup, aware of the fact that he was studying his surroundings with so much interest because he was suddenly nervous as hell. It didn't seem to matter than he'd been waiting for what felt like forever for this moment. For the moment he felt like countless virgins had felt at times like this, worried that he wouldn't be what Rorake wanted, that it wouldn't be as powerful and wonderful as he'd imagined, and of course he wasn't forgetting the possibility of pain as well, seeing as he was taking bottom.

Yikes.

Setting his bag down on the floor Louis forced himself to turn around, intending to make some flippant comment about how much this suite had to be costing their friends, the words dying on his tongue as he met Rorake's gaze. And when he found them again he couldn't say anything but the truth.

"I'm nervous."

Nodding his head in perfect understanding Rorake set down his bag and then walked over to stand in front of the Gryffindor, reaching out to wrap his fingers around one of the man's pale wrists. Bringing the blonde hand to him the Slytherin slid it under his shirt and up to place it against his frantically beating heart.

Lips curving into a smile Louis looked up at his lover with a great deal more ease now. "You know, with a poker face as good as yours, you'd make a killing gambling."

"I'll keep that in mind if the drawing doesn't work out."

"Please, with a muse like me, you'll knock every critic dead." Wrapping his other arm around the Slytherin's neck Louis grinned and then placed his lips against Rorake's on a sound of pleasure.

Wrapping his arms around the slimmer man's waist Rorake returned the kiss, both of them keeping it slow and easy because that was how it was meant to be. They had no reason to rush and every reason to savor. Because this was what mattered, this was the point of what they were doing.

They were loving each other with their bodies, as they loved each other with their hearts.

Kisses deepened, tongues tangles and played, fingers dug into flesh for support and to arouse while shirts were tugged up and then quickly thrown to the floor so that they were no longer a barrier as bodies immediately came back together, loathed to have been apart when they'd waited so long to be close.

Cupping his beloved's face between his large hands Rorake lowered his head to place kisses against the golden freckles dotting the blonde's nose, murmuring Louis's name like they were a prayer while the Gryffindor hands stroked his broad back.

Muscles bunched and flexed under his seeking fingers, the body Rorake had worked to peak efficiency and strength quivering at his touch. It was as much a turn on as the man's body itself, and that was saying something, Louis thought wickedly as he turned his head to gently bite down on Rorake throat where the Slytherin's pulse beat frantically, laving his tongue over it to sooth.

Shuddering at the gesture Rorake sighed as he murmured into the other man's ear. "Are you trying to kill me, Freckles?"

"What good would you be to me dead?"

"Excellent point." Pulling back the Slytherin kissed the frown that appeared on the Gryffindor's face. Winking to reassure Rorake walked back over to retrieve his bag and then walked back to Louis, holding out his hand to the other man.

Louis reached out and linked their fingers together as they walked through the suite and head into the bedroom, which looked exactly what Al had said it was.

The honeymoon suite.

There were roses everywhere, candles lighting all on their own as they stepped into the room. The covers on the large, four poster bed were turned down for them, the silk sheets beckoning them as romantic instrumental music began playing quietly in the background.

Louis stared. "Wow."

Rorake nodded in agreement. "We're going to owe those two big time for this." Al had said that Scorpius had insisted on helping to pay for both rooms since it would be his way of saying thanks for their help rescuing Al from the Death Eaters.

Nodding dumbly Louis couldn't see how this could be any more perfect. If he was anymore girl he'd feel obligated to cry, it was just so right and perfect.

Feeling plenty touched himself Rorake committed the room to memory and then turned his attention to what was most important.

Turning the Gryffindor so that the other man was facing him again Rorake lowered his head to recapture the blonde's mouth, starting again the flames that had temporarily been distinguished by the shock of the room, the flames roaring back to life with a vengeance as he was passionately snogged in return, Louis clinging to him with a breathless little moan of serious encouragement.

Eventually making their way over to the bed while still wrapped in each other's arms, Louis jerked when the back of his legs hit the side of the mattress, reminding him of its presence and the use they had for it.

Drawing back the Gryffindor smiled and took off his shoes and socks, leaving them on the floor as he sat down on the mattress, holding out his arms to encourage his lover to join him on it as he stretched out.

Happy to do so Rorake copied the man's earlier action and then set the bag he'd kept ahold of on the nearby dresser. Sliding onto the bed too Rorake gave himself a moment to enjoy the feel of the Gryffindor underneath him before he shifted them both onto their sides so that he wouldn't have to worry about their difference in size just yet.

Ardent snogging resuming, both men kept things slow and easy as they forced themselves not to rush, wanting time to prepare both physically and mentally for what was to come. Hands moved over flesh once more, soothing at first before the small fires joined each other to become an inferno as the touches grew increasingly desperate and bodies moved of their own regard against the other's.

Slowly Rorake slid his hand along the top of the other man's trousers, keeping his eyes steady on Louis's face as he carefully undid them, prepared to stop if he saw a hint of discomfort in the Gryffindor's eyes. But he didn't, and it was his hands that shook a little as he carefully pushed the material down and off Louis's lifting hips.

Stroking his lover's face to let him know that everything was okay, Louis figured it was a good sign that his pounding heart hadn't burst out of his chest yet as he kicked his trousers and boxers the rest of the way off. He was so nervous, but he'd gotten his pep talk from Al and he knew what to expect and how to make it easier on both of them and…and oh wow, he wasn't going to last long if Rorake kept looking at him like that.

Okay, he could do this, Rorake told himself as he swallowed hard, trying to keep a grip on the poker face Louis had complimented him on earlier. He'd made himself talk things over with Al so he knew what he was doing, and he was damned if he was going to screw this up after nearly killing himself and his best friend via embarrassment and too much mental imagery.

Reaching down with the intent of doing away with the rest of his clothing as well Rorake blushed even more than Louis when the blonde batted his hands away, wanting to do it himself.

Doing plenty of blushing on his own it took considerable effort on Louis's part not to stop what he was doing as he pulled the Slytherin's trousers and underwear down, revealing what would soon be going into his….

Chuckling at the look on the Gryffindor's face Rorake figured a distraction was definitely in order before the blonde's head exploded.

Grateful to be distracted Louis enthusiastically kissed the other man back, mostly unaware of the fact that Rorake was completely removing the two final articles of clothing that had separated their bodies from each other.

When they were both thoroughly lost once again in the moment Rorake shifted them so that he was once again on top of the blonde, leaning down to place loving kisses over the other man's face before retrieving a jar from the side pocket of his bag, a quick glance in Louis's direction confirming that the Gryffindor knew what he had.

Watching the Slytherin as he applied the lubricant to his fingers Louis breaths came out in pants, eyes trusting as he wrapped his legs around Rorake's waist, tilting up his hips to make it easier for him.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you." Rorake said softly as he gently slid one finger inside the other man, biting back a loud moan of his own as he watched his lover arch into his touch.

With slow, loving strokes Rorake worked his fingers inside of his lover, preparing the blonde to take him, thrilling in the gasps and looks of pleasure on Louis's face when he touched him just right. He kept it up until Louis told him he was ready, seeing the need and readiness in the other man's eyes.

"Okay."

Holding into his lover with his whole body Louis bit down on his bottom lip, refusing to show an ounce of discomfort as men carefully entered him, fingers digging into the Slytherin's broad shoulders as he arched his body, needing what only his lover could give him even as his body struggled to adapt. Because yes it hurt a little, but it was worth it. Rory was worth it.

"This better get easier with practice." Rorake murmured when he was all the way in, shaking with the need to move but refusing to do so, needing to get a better grip on his control before he took things too fast, his body wanting nothing more than to plunge into the tight, hot sheath of his lover until he came.

Chuckling, Louis grinned. "Rory?"

"Yeah, Freckles?"

"I love you...and I'm waiting."

On a note of laughter Rorake returned the sentiment and then gave the Gryffindor exactly what they both wanted, allowing their needs and bodies to guide them as they learned together how to express their love this way, pausing for kisses and tender touches as they found their way towards fulfillment. Hearts pounding in unison as breaths caught and pleasure was given and taken, they held each other tight as they rode out their climaxes when they finally came, shaking their worlds even as they held steady in the arms of their lover, knowing absolutely that they were meant to be.

And always would be.

The End


End file.
